Y preguntas si te amo
by Violette Moore
Summary: Preguntas si te amo, Tú por quién enfrentaría la muerte más sin embargo ésta ha resultado ser una amante mucho peor de indomable y entonces abro los labios pero en tu mirada noto que ya has entendido la respuesta.


_Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM. La presente historia se centra en el contexto histórico que ustedes quieran, es decir: puede ser después de RE2, RE4 o RE6, la pareja es Leon/Ada. Y sin más espero sea de su agrado._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Y preguntas si te amo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Preguntas si te amo, mientras tu mirada se funde en la mía, el color desaparece y sólo queda una mezcla de azul y jade que bien podría hablar de la profundidad de los mares.

Preguntas si lo hago, cuando la sonrisa ya se ha dibujado en tus labios y los míos imitan el gesto cual sí se tratara de un espejo.

Te devuelvo el puñal, tu ceja se enarca. _¿__A caso me amas?_ Pero la pregunta se queda a medias al igual que nosotros a medio camino de la sala de estar y la habitación principal. Mis manos en tus glúteos, tus manos en mi cuello, muerdes mi carne y yo estampo tu figura en la pared del costado; el sonido es hueco, sordo es decir, debería serlo pero lo único que escucho es el jadeo que sueltas cuando tus labios se separan de mi cuerpo, labios rojos hinchados. Los deseo…

Tus pupilas se dilatan, ya no queda nada del color original, suelto ahora un cadencioso jadeo pues vuelves a la actividad de torturar mi mente con innecesarias palabras.

_¿__Lo haces?_ Beso tus labios para terminar el tormento; las palabras jamás han sido bastas en nuestros incesantes encuentros. Una mirada, una caricia, una invitación apenas insinuada. Eso es lo que hacemos, lo que somos desde aquella primera noche en Raccoon, pero por una vez parece no ser suficiente.

Tus pechos se hunden en mi piel, siento su exquisita turgencia, me regodeo con la fricción que ejerces al devolverme el beso y tratar de conservar el aliento. Te miro de nuevo; los cabellos alborotados, la frente perlada, la sonrisa desaparece, ahora sólo está el gesto de la mujer que adora verterse en mi piel con la misma fascinación en que yo adoro hundirme en su ser.

Te tomo con fuerza y levanto tu figura escarlata mientras sueltas una encantadora risa y enredas las piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo. El silencio se llena de susurros y promesas a lo etéreo. Te dejo sobre la cama. La blusa se abre y tengo una preciosa vista de tus encantadores recovecos aunque no es esto lo que miro, sino tus labios abiertos para mí, tus ojos fijos en mí. El sonido de tu voz y la mano que levantas de forma seductora hasta donde me encuentro; la tomo en la mía, y siento tu calor, percibo tu aroma y sopeso tu peso pues intentas tirar de mí pero soy mucho más fuerte que tú.

Te levanto de nuevo hasta aprisionarte bajo mi piel. Tiemblas bajo mi toque, la piel escoce y percibo un cosquilleo que te invade de la punta de los dedos hasta desaparecer en los pies. Sonrió complacido e intentó besarte de nuevo, pero persistes en tu afán.

Preguntas si te amo, tú, que de entre las profanas eres la más baja, tú por quién podría perder no sólo mi posición y puesto, sino los afectos de todos aquellos a quienes respeto. Tú por quién enfrentaría la muerte más sin embargo ésta ha resultado ser una amante mucho peor de indomable y entonces abro los labios pero en tu mirada noto que ya has entendido la respuesta.

Quiero saber el motivo, conocer la razón de que, después de toda una vida de constante riesgo, de múltiples relaciones fallidas, de alcohol, cocaína e intentos suicidas, decidas venir a mi encuentro, ataviada con tu traje de gala y preguntes eso a mí. Que de amor todo lo que puedo saber es que lo he buscado en cada cama, en cada mujer de la mejor a la peor. Tu mano se yergue sobre la mía. Enredas tus dedos en los míos y los conduces con soltura a la parte baja de tu vientre, encuentro la cicatriz que tiene la misma edad que lo nuestro; la superficie es cálida pero tu mano nuevamente está temblando, la mía imita el gesto y entonces una sola cosa aparece en mi mente, nubla la razón y mi voz se apaga.

—Sólo lo tendré si...— tu voz se desvanece junto con la mía y tu aliento se convierte en el mío. No encuentro las palabras, sólo puedo pensar en la cantidad de veces que te he hecho mía en la oscuridad de esta habitación, sobre la misma cama, en las mismas sábanas; en lo embriagador que siempre ha resultado tu perfume para mí y en lo mucho que añoro tus labios cada vez que te vas. El miedo me invade; pánico ante la idea de que te vayas pero porque habrías de venir a confesarte solo para abandonarme. Te beso de nuevo, te aprisiono en mi lecho y tú te deshaces entre caricias y besos. Encuentro mi voz ahora que advierto lágrimas que no sé si son de dolo o satisfacción.

—¿En verdad quieres saber si te amo? —Tu rostro se impregna del mismo color de tus labios, arrobado, encantador; advierto gestos en ti que hasta ahora me eran desconocidos. La inocencia y ternura, el temor al rechazo.

—Si, —insistes en un sonido apenas audible— Yo te acuno contra mi cuerpo y coloco la mano libre en tu vientre, te miro a los ojos y la confesión es más bien como un grito en el cielo.

—Si, te amo.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Violette Moore._

_._


End file.
